1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic unit for disturbuting and installing rings, particularly composite rings, on internal combustion engine pistons, presented by a robot on this unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
The applicant has already studied and produced similar automatic machines which use ogives on which simple compression rings are stacked.
Although these machines can take into account engine, piston and ring variants, they are not suited to ditributing and installing composite rings such as an oil ring consisting of two flat, thin rngs separated by an elastic expander.